Burger Geemer
Burger Geemer is a small restaurant/Bounty Hunter guild currently located on Earth's Moon. History The original Burger Geemer was located in downtown San Francisco, California. It was owned and managed by Phazondoughnut for several years before he gave ownership rights to Norman Spyder. The first restaurant was nothing more than that, a restaurant, with the Bounty Hunter Guild operating out of the back rooms; this changed when Iriandor and Spyder planned and funded a complete remodel of the restaurant. A basement portion was added to the restaurant with several rooms beneficial to the guild, these rooms included a Weapons Lab, Armory, Dormitories and a Ship Hangar. When Earth was lost to the X Parasites, the entire uninfected population was evacuated to Moon Base Alpha, which is a Galactic Federation Base located on Earth's Moon. Despite losing the original restaurant, the Burger Geemer Crew was fortunate enough to be granted space to rebuild their restaurant within Moon Base Alpha's designated shopping district. The Crew was provided with everything needed to restore Burger Geemer to it's former glory, allowing the new building to have all the same rooms the former building had. Despite being closed while the Bounty Hunters are on missions, Burger Geemer remains a favorite food stop for intergalactic travelers and locals alike; striving to provide quality food to its customers for affordable prices. It is unknown how the Bounty Hunter Guild running out of Burger Geemer continues to remain secret with all the incidents that occur within the restaurant, or maybe the people just don't care as long as they get their food without incident. Location and Layout Original Burger Geemer Before the storyline that led to Earth being taken over by the X parasites, no-one had ever taken the time to figure out where on Earth Burger Geemer was located. It was obviously within a major city(nearby to a Galactic Federation main building) and surrounded by stereotypical city buildings, but no-one ever specified exactly which city this was. :(The typography of the surrounding area was changed constantly to accommodate newer storylines, even adding a massive overlook behind Burger Geemer which was never mentioned prior. The overlook was used to explain how the Hunter's ships were launched from a Hangar that was supposed to be underground; the overlook fixed this problem by simply having the Hangar door mounted in the Cliff side, allowing the ships to launch straight out the door without fear of impacting nearby buildings.) It wasn't until the X infestation storyline that Spyder91 decided to assign an official location to the original Burger Geemer: downtown "San Francisco". This location wouldn't matter, since the original Burger Geemer was later abandoned, and a new Burger Geemer constructed at Moon Base Alpha. Moon Base Burger Geemer Even after Burger Geemer was moved to Earth's Moon, there were several conflicting opinions on where Burger Geemer was and what it looked like. Spyder91 originally imagined the new restaurant to be within an indoor "food court" type setting, while other Users imagined it as an outdoor, "stand alone" building like a regular Restaurant. After several topics, Burger Geemer became widely accepted as an outdoor, "stand alone" building, which was once again surrounded by tall buildings in the city-like Moon Base Alpha. Several topics later, 1001Human began to describe Burger Geemer as being built 20 to 30 feet above the ground, with a flight of stairs leading to the entrance(this was to make space for all the special rooms and Sleeping Quarters that were beneath Burger Geemer); this view of the Restaurant was also accepted.